The Best Part of Breaking Up...
About Episode With the scandalous events of Cabo spring break behind them, the clique hits San Diego for a blink-182 concert. LC and Lo are the first to arrive, and they chat while waiting for the concert to begin. Suddenly, LC spots Stephen and Kristin making their big entrance into the venue. She calls out to the pair, but neither Kristin nor Stephen seems to hear, and the pair walk straight past LC and Lo without even speaking. The girls laugh it off and blame the dis on Kristin. After the rebuff, LC and Lo get excited as they spot Dieter and Trey walking toward them. Shortly after, the concert begins, and everyone enjoys the sounds of blink-182. After the concert, the group heads toward the parking lot to get in their cars. Out of nowhere, a guy--who happens to be about three feet tall and extremely belligerent--verbally assaults the girls in the group with rude comments such as "Where the sluts at?" and "I got a big d---!" Extremely ticked off by the guy's vulgarity, Trey gets belligerent himself, and the two men exchange words with one another. Stephen steps in and suggests that everyone just go separate ways. As they all walk away from the altercation, everyone laughs at the spectacle that just occurred.The next day, Kristin waits at her house for Stephen to pick her up to go to the gym. Her younger brother Mike starts asking her questions about her and Stephen's relationship. Mike asks her why she is "still hanging out with him" (since they supposedly broke up in Cabo), and questions the nature of their "friendship." Kristin just shrugs it off and says she likes spending time with him. Across town at an art gallery, the others help Trey prepare for his fashion show benefiting Active Young America--a group he founded to help increase social awareness and activity amongst young people. While LC, Lo, Polster and the others help Trey with the stressful preparations, Kristin and Stephen do sit-ups together at the gym. Finally, after some major working out, the two make it in time to watch the show. As LC and Lo strut their stuff down the runway, Kristin can't seem to hide her aversion toward LC and makes rude comments about LC's modeling abilities. The next day, Kristin meets Alex for coffee, and the two discuss Kristin and Stephen's rollercoaster relationship. Kristin says that for the time being "things are really good," and she admits she really loves Stephen. Later on that evening, Stephen and Kristin go on a romantic date that includes a picnic on the beach, miniature golf and a long, passionate kiss.While Stephen and Kristin enjoy each other's company, the other girls gather at LC's house for "O.C. Night." They talk about how "stoked" people (outside Laguna Beach) are to find out they "actually live in the real O.C!" According to them, saying you're from the O.C. is "the new pick-up line." Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes